Mac needs help
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Mac works on a case solo and gets in trouble, can the team find him and solve the case? Stella has a boyfriend, will anything happen to her relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after **_**FLAG ON THE PLAY**_** in season 6.**

**I do not own the show or characters. **

**These characters belong to me: Mitch Rivers, Kristen Robb, Robert Diggs, Brady Anders, Mark Maybin, Joanie Huxley, Tina Timmons, Marguerite Philips, Teresa Manning, Melissa Boyd, Sharon Manning, Bethany Biden, and Zack Dunlevy.**

* * *

><p><p>

Mac and Stella were in his office talking about the murder of Tina Timmons. Her murder happened a week ago and they had been processing evidence and talking to witnesses.

"I think we are ready to go talk to Joanie Huxley, again."

"No, I'd say let her sweat, we have talked to her once and the evidence shows us that she has lied to us already." Stella looked at Mac.

"We don't have evidence she did it."

"I think the evidence we processed will show she did it."

"You sure about that?" Mac smiled.

"Yes, why?"

"Is it your gut feeling?"

"Yes."

"You know the rules, you can't go by your gut feeling. There has to be evidence." Mac smiled as Stella giggled a bit.

"I know, but I think we will get her."

Mac got up and got his jacket while Stella left. Mac turned off his office light then went to the elevator to go home. Stella went to see Lindsay about the background check that was done then she went to the ballistics lab and tested the bullets from the Timmons shooting. After she made out her report, she went home for the evening as did the other workers.

**The next day-**

After Adam finished his report on the trace evidence he processed in the Timmons murder, he went to find Stella.

"Stella, the stain I processed is gunshot residue with a fingerprint that belongs to Joanie Huxley."

"Well, we can place her at the scene but I would feel better putting the gun in her hand."

"We can." Adam smiled as Stella looked at him curiously.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Well, there were other fingerprints and they also had GSR and she held the gun with both hands." He showed pictures of the table that had fingerprints and a jewelry box that not only had residue but fingerprints as well.

"So we got her. Wait a minute, I'm going to test fire and touch the table then you fingerprint me just to make sure."

"Sure," Adam said perplexed.

A while later Adam fingerprinted Stella and processed the table Stella touched.

"Let me know how that comes out," Stella said then left.

"Will do," Adam said as he turned back to the lab with a confused look.

**Meanwhile-**

Danny and Don were at the precinct filling out the report of an interrogation of an accused drunk driver.

"I think that's sad that he refused to admit he did wrong," Don said as he sat down.

"Yeah. His father is in jail for robbery, his mother became depressed and died in a car accident. His marriage fails and now he's going to trial for manslaughter."

"Good thing is, he has no kids."

Danny and Don finished their reports to submit to the D.A.

**At the lab in Mac's office later that night-**

It was only Mac and Stella at the lab when Stella walked in with a report.

"Mac, we can place her at the scene of the shooting and we can put the gun in her hand." Stella gave Mac the report.

Mac looked at her as he sat at his desk. "Oh?"

"After Adam processed the prints and the trace, I decided to do some testing myself and test fired then touched a table and Adam processed my fingerprints. My fingerprints on the table had GSR, just like our killer."

"Good. Tomorrow we will talk to her and see what she says," Mac got up and walked towards Stella.

"I think we should just arrest her tomorrow but there is some other evidence that needs to be processed. It will have to wait until tomorrow, I have a date."

"A date, huh?"

"Yes. Brendon Walsh and I have decided to give it another go."

"The same firefighter you went out with when the blue flu started last year?"

"Yeah. We decided to take a break for a few months and just last week he asked if I wanted to give it another try and we are doing it."

"Does he know about you and Frankie?" Mac asked.

"Yes. I told him last year and he understood." Mac sighed. "Mac, I just can't trust a man to be in my apartment."

"Stella, not all men will turn into Frankie."

"I know, Mac." Stella turned away from Mac, then sighed.

"Before you walked in, I got video from the store in the robbery case that Sheldon and Lindsay were working on and I'm going to call Adam." Mac then called Adam but got no answer and left a message.

"I don't understand, I thought Lindsay and Sheldon had gotten it." Stella turned and looked at Mac.

"Well, we had to get a warrant for the other videos."

"So how long will you give him to call back?"

"Ten minutes." Mac smiled. "What?"

Stella's cellphone rang and she picked it up. "Bonasera. Okay, be right there. Great, there goes my date. I guess I better call him and tell him I can't make it."

Mac's cell rang, "Taylor. Yes, I'll be right there. I guess I better just go get the lab technician since his time is almost up."

Stella laughed then called Brendon to cancel her date then hung up. "Mac, take it easy on Adam. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why he isn't answering."

"I'm always easy on him." Mac smiled then Stella left to get her kit then go to the crime scene.

**At a strip club for a bachelor party-**

There was a table where a woman stripped in front of the soon-to-be groom and the friends of the groom got excited.

"Hey man, your last night as a free man!" Adam yelled.

The groom looked excited while his friends cheered.

"I'm going to get you guys for this!" the groom said.

"Aw... he's not liking this," Adam said when another stripper sat on his lap.

"Hi," the stripper, Bethany Biden, said.

"Hi! So are you going to do anything for me, I'm not getting married or anything." A few of Adam's friends who heard him laughed a bit.

"Adam, you need a woman," a friend told him.

"Adam's not a nickname or anything, is it?" Bethany asked as the club got a bit quiet.

"Adam is my first name. I would love to have your number," Adam said with a smile.

"Do you have anything I can write on?" Bethany got off of Adam so he could get his card out of his wallet, then handed her a pen and the card. She then got back on him.

"Here you go," Bethany gave him his card then she noticed a man she recognized walk towards her.

"What's wrong?" he said as he noticed she looked very nervous.

"I gotta go." Bethany then got up and ran off.


	2. Chat

"Where are you going?" the groom asked his stripper who got up and ran off as well.

"Oh, please don't let there be a raid. Mac will kill me," Adam said.

"No, no raid but you haven't been answering your phone," Mac said. Adam's friends looked towards him and Mac.

"Mac?" Adam got up and turned towards him.

"Yeah. Is your phone charged Adam? I need you to check some video at the lab, now," Mac said as he scowled at him.

Adam pulled out his phone and noticed he had missed Mac's call. "Sorry guys, I gotta go to work."

Adam's friends groaned then Mac and Adam left the club and the stripper who ran off came back to the group.

While they drove back to the lab, Mac told him, "If you decide to go out with Bethany, I do warn you to be careful."

"You know her?"

"Yes. I arrested her my last year on the beat. I guess she has settled down."

"Well, I'm not sure she will go out with me now," Adam said disappointed. Mac stopped at the curb of the lab and Adam got out. "Thanks, Mac." Mac waved then drove off but he quietly smiled.

**The next day in Mac's office-**

Mac was reading the report Adam had made about the video since Adam had the day off when Stella walked in.

"You had no problems finding Adam?"

"No, found him at a strip club with a stripper sitting on his lap, brought him here, and got his report right here."

"Did you enjoy it?" Stella smiled slyly.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh come on, Mac! Yes you did." Stella laughed.

Mac laughed evilly, "Yes, I sure did and the look on his face was priceless."

Lindsay walked in and she said, "Got Adam's report. Seems the armed robber didn't wear a mask and got a hit on AFIS."

"I don't get that. Why didn't the shooter wear a mask?" Stella asked.

"Got a name and I'm going to have Don come with me to talk to her," Lindsay said.

Mac nodded as Lindsay left.

"Now, let's go get Joanie Huxley and bring her in the interrogation room," Mac said then he and Stella left to get her.

**At Joanie Huxley's apartment-**

Mac knocked on the door, then when she opened the door they identified themselves and she let them in.

"We'd like you to come down with us to the precinct to talk," Stella said.

"Sure," Joanie said then walked out. Mac followed behind her, and Stella was behind him.

Then without warning, Joanie turned really fast and punched Mac in the stomach, who was then pushed into Stella, then Joanie ran off.

"Freeze!" Stella yelled then ran after her while Mac tried to catch his breath. Stella called on the radio for back up since Joanie ran.

After several minutes Stella entered an abandoned apartment building then saw the suspect go into a crawl space and she got on her hands and knees and crawled after her. After a few minutes Joanie got back out of the building then ran smack into Mac who pushed her down.

"Hey!" Joanie yelled as she fell back and Mac took a step towards her and a few officers had their guns drawn.

"You are under arrest."

"Go to hell," Joanie sneered as she flung her leg to karate kick Mac.

Mac wasn't able to catch her foot that went into his chest and he fell back then the officers converged on her and put her in cuffs.

"Take her to the precinct," Mac said to the officer who took her away. He used his cellphone to call the lab to get the lab techs and Danny to process her home. Mac looked around then got on his phone to call Stella. "Stella, where are you? Call me back."

"The home is secured, Detective," an officer told him.

"Thank you." Mac walked away, looking for Stella and trying to hear the phone then he went inside the building then called it again. He heard her phone then got his flashlight out and shone it around the room.

"Mac! Over here!" she yelled.

Mac finally found her then walked towards her. "What happened to you?"

"I just wanted to hang around here. Come on Mac! I'm stuck!" She was stuck between a low wall and the main wall.

"Oh, I can see that." Mac smiled.

"I lost Joanie," Stella said.

"I took care of her," Mac said then Stella brought her arm out and Mac pulled her out.

After a few moments Mac had gotten Stella free. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to her apartment."

After they arrived at the apartment, Danny was already there and had found the gun that was used.

"Where did you find it?" Mac asked.

"In the desk," Danny said then continued, "What happened to you two?"

Mac and Stella looked at each other.

"She ducked into an abandoned building and I had lost her but she appeared outside and Mac got her," Stella explained.

"That explains it," Danny said then Mac and Stella went to interrogate Joanie.

**Meanwhile at the apartment of the robber-**

Lindsay and Don knocked on the door then the robber, Marguerite Phillips, opened the door slightly.

"Hi, can I help you?" Marguerite asked.

"Yes, I'm Detective Flack and this is Detective Messer from the NYPD, we would like to speak to Marguerite Phillips. Are you her?"

"Yes, I am. Hold on a minute," she said as she closed the door but the detectives didn't hear her unlock the chain lock and heard footsteps running away from the door.

"She's running," Don said then he kicked the door down and saw an open window. "Go out the other way, I'll follow her down the fire escape." Don called back up that was just outside the building to alert them of a woman running and gave the description.

Lindsay got out of the apartment building then turned the corner when she saw Marguerite get off the fire escape and run away. Lindsay ran after her and carefully looked in a shop that she may have ducked into then she entered an alleyway and looked for her.

"Damn it."

**Meanwhile-**

Don had walked past the store then saw Marguerite run away then Don ran after her while he was on the hand held radio. "Dispatch, the suspect is running west..." He told dispatch the location.

Dispatch then replied, "10-4," then gave out the call.

After a few moments Don noticed her and ran towards her then he hid near a wall so he could stop her. He peered past the wall and saw she was pretty close then moved in front of her. "NYPD! Freeze!"

Marguerite was surprised he stopped her then she stopped and turned her back to him and another officer put the cuffs on her. "I want a lawyer," she said.

"Fine, you get a lawyer," Don told her then looked at the officer, "take her back to the precinct and have her call her lawyer."

"Okay, Detective," the officer said then took her to the car.

After dispatch was told the situation was under control, Don looked for Lindsay then called her but no answer. He looked around then remembered that had come out of the alley so he retraced her steps. Then he saw her.

"Lindsay!"


	3. Warrant

Lindsay got up just as Don approached her and she winced in pain.

"Don?"

"Lindsay, what happened?"

"I was coming out of there," Lindsay pointed to the door then continued, "Then I felt something metal and big hit me. I think it was this trashcan since it felt round."

"And it's not standing up like it should be."

"I'm going to call the lab and have the techs come and process the apartment and have Sheldon get this trash can."

"Are you okay though? Maybe you should have Sheldon look at you. I don't see any redness on your neck."

"No, it was towards my shoulders but I'll have Hawkes look at me back at the lab. I want to process her place. Did we get Marguerite?"

"Yes, she is on her way to booking."

A few hours later the evidence was processed and Lindsay was looked at by Sheldon who suggested her that if the pain was too bad to see her doctor even though Lindsay didn't need it.

"Well, let's go see the fingerprint analysis," she said as she and Sheldon walked over to the fingerprint lab.

Sheldon took the paper, "Well, looks like the gun that was found has her fingerprints and looks like she attacked you with the trash can."

"I see a but coming."

"The gun was a fake."

"What? Are you kidding me? I really thought it was strange that she disappears and I get knocked out. I have to go see Danny about this then call Don."

"Okay, Well, I'm going to go home for the day. See you tomorrow." Sheldon nodded as he left.

**Meanwhile at the precinct-**

Mac was in the viewing room while Stella interrogated Joanie about the murder of Tina Timmons.

"We have evidence that you fired the gun that killed her."

"You planted that gun," Joanie said.

"Well this gun is registered in your name and it was bought a month before Tina's death."

"You really think you have me dead to rights?"

Stella pinned her with a hard stare and said, "Yeah, we do."

Joanie realized there was no way out. She sighed and said, "Because she surprised me, I didn't think she'd be home but she was and I was robbin' her."

"Well, it shouldn't be a surprise to you that you will go to jail."

"So, how is that boyfriend of yours who came with you to my apartment to harass me?"

Stella frowned at the question, "My partner is fine and he's not my boyfriend."

"He's such a wimp," she scoffed.

"No, he's not and you are a murderer." Stella got up then went in the viewing room. "We got her."

"Yeah, assault on two police officers and murder."

"Now that we've got that done, I'm heading out for my date."

"Go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow." Mac smiled as Stella smiled as well and left for her date.

Mac had an officer take Joanie down to jail for processing and sent the files to the DA for prosecution. Don interrogated Marguerite Philips, while her lawyer Melissa Boyd sat next to her and Lindsay stood in the viewing room.

Don showed her the pictures of her robbing the store. "I asked myself many times, why didn't this robber use a mask? What an idiot for not using a mask or gloves for that matter. Why did you do it?"

"It was a project for my college class, we were video taping."

"Are you kidding me? What if there was someone carrying a concealed weapon or an off-duty cop? If I was that off-duty cop and I saw this, I'd jump in and tell you to get on the ground. If you didn't, you'd be dead."

Marguerite got a bit scared when Don made his comments.

"No one got hurt."

"Well, we got a problem with that. You see, your fingerprints are on the trash can near the area where one of my own was found unconscious." He showed her the photograph of the trash can.

"Those fingerprints could have been there since last week," Melissa said.

"Oh, doing something for a college class, like emptying garbage in an alleyway?" Don scoffed.

"My client thought a fake name was being used, in fact, she thought your name was fake as well," Melissa said then continued, "There is a woman in her class who happens to look like the detective who you say fell unconscious."

"I will be checking out the class but assaulting an officer and robbery is against the law." Don got up then motioned to an officer who was outside the door to take her to processing.

Don and Lindsay sat at his desk then looked over the files that contained the names and addresses of students who were in the class.

"Well, this girl could look like me," Lindsay said as showed him the picture of her.

"Danny and I will go talk to her." Don laughed.

"At least they aren't all at their parents' homes."

"Dorm rooms should be easy to search and I got quite a few search warrants for you and Mac to run."

"Thanks. I'll go get Mac."

"Mac and Danny should be around here, I told him that we were done, oh there he is." Don said then waved Mac and Danny to their location. "Linds, are you okay?" Don noticed she was extra quiet.

"Fine, just fine." She smiled.

The four detectives went to do search warrants in two different places. Don and Danny talked about the case on the way.

"I can't believe that those who were in the robbery scene ran off, I guess they were doing school projects, too." Danny sighed.

"Yeah. The owner of the store said that the store was closed so they could use it and according to the customer, they didn't know it was closed. They just walked in, even though the 'closed' sign was out but she had seen a few people go in. Here we are," Don said then they got out of the car and walked to the door and knocked.

Teresa Manning came to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"Hi, this is Detective Messer and I am Detective Flack with the NYPD, we'd like to talk to you and we have a search warrant."

"I can't let you in unless I get my attorney," she told them and was interrupted.

"Wait, when did you get an attorney?" Danny asked.

"When my mom found out about the fake robbery and asked me about it. Then she got me the attorney," she said.

"Tell him he has 30 minutes to get here," Don said.

"Okay," Teresa said then closed the door and walked to the phone. They watched her through the small window near the door frame.

"You know, she really does look like Lindsay from the back."

Danny sighed, "Yeah."

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid," Don and Danny walked to the car and got in to wait.

"Yeah, and I hate lawyers."

"Yeah, but they provide job security."


	4. Help

A while later Teresa's mother, Sharon, came home but didn't stop to get out of the car; she had gone in the garage then closed the door.

"Crap," Danny said.

"I guess that wasn't a lawyer."

"Well, he's got ten more minutes then we will ask for the lawyer's card."

"Let me call the precinct and see if they can do a trace on the phone number and see what calls were made." Don gave the officer at the precinct the number then after a few minutes the officer called him back. "Okay, thanks."

"What happened?"

"She did call a lawyer and another number and it belongs to Teresa's mom."

"Awww... poor baby... she called mommy." Danny pretended to cry then they both laughed.

The lawyer showed up, the detectives got out, and Flack picked up his ringing cellphone. "Flack. Okay, he said that? Okay. Thanks." Flack hung up and they both met the lawyer.

"Gentleman, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. When my client called, I was at the dentist having my teeth cleaned. I'm Zack Dunlevy. You are?" he said as shook their hands.

"I hope your teeth are clean." The men chuckled then Don continued. "I'm Detective Flack and this is Detective Messer."

"My client's mother isn't too happy about the situation so she may not be happy about us being here. May I have the warrant?"

"Here," Danny said as they walked to the door and Zack knocked.

"Yes?" Sharon asked as she answered the door.

"I'm here because Teresa called and the detectives have a valid search warrant. They would like to speak to her as well," Zack said.

"I'm sorry but you can't come in and you can't talk to her," Sharon said tersely.

"Well, we can come here with our SWAT team, arrest you and your daughter for obstruction of justice and your daughter for leaving the scene of a crime or we can do this the easy way, let us in to talk to her and search your home," Don said forcefully.

"Can they do that?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, they can," Zack said.

"Fine," Sharon said as she let them in, where they saw Teresa on the couch.

"So can you tell us about that night?" Danny asked.

"We were just recording a video for our class. There wasn't supposed to be anybody but students in there," Teresa sighed.

"Where is the digital camera you used in the robbery?"

"I don't have it," she told them.

"Can I talk to my client alone?" Zack asked. Don and Danny then walked away for a few moments then the lawyer called them back. "My client refuses to tell me where the video camera is and that she never used it. I have explained to her that she could be in jail for obstruction of justice if she does not hand over the camera. Is there any evidence to back up your claim that she used it?"

"Here," Don said as he showed a picture of Teresa with a camera in her hand.

"Just because she had it in her hand, doesn't mean she took it home," Zack said.

"Where is the video?" Don asked.

"I don't have it," Teresa said annoyed then the CSU techs looked for the video.

"Well, one of your friends who was there says you have it. I got a call from one of my detectives who is at his house," Don said.

"I don't have it!" Teresa said.

An hour later the detectives left empty handed and after they filled out their reports they went home for the night.

**The next day-**-

Adam looked over the videos that Mac and Lindsay were able to get from a classmate the night before, then Danny walked in.

"Anything?"

"Well, after processing the fingerprints on the three cameras, Teresa's are here, too. Mac and Lindsay had picked up the camera last night and according to the professor, there were only three cameras used."

"I don't get why she didn't know."

"Maybe when she went to class, the next day she turned it in? I have been able to do facial recognition and only those on the screen are accounted for." Adam showed the store video that showed the woman walking in. "See, she went into the bathroom after these guys walk in."

Stella approached and listened, "So, they didn't see her come in and that's why when they started their shooting, she came out and saw what was going on," Danny said as he and Adam acknowledged Stella.

"Yeah, and none of them are employees, just students," Adam said then continued, "Will she still be charged?"

"I don't know. It was planned, no employees were there, no real cash was stolen, and the owner gave them the okay," Stella said.

"Wait a minute, what about the fact that she used the trash can on Lindsay?"

"I don't know, Danny. I mean, there were no witnesses and it was in the alley where she could have picked it up the day before."

"Aw come on, Stella. I mean she could have really hurt her and last I checked assaulting a police officer is against the law," Danny said angrily.

"I know but we need to see if we can get enough evidence to get them on the robbery but I'm not even sure the DA can make the case for that."

**A few days later at 10am-**

Mac went to an apartment building to collect some evidence and he didn't bring anyone with him since it was a fairly easy case of filing a false report. The door opened slightly as the chain prevented it from being opened more. Mac identified himself then the door was closed and Mac was let in.

The man, Mark Maybin, let him in when his friend, Jacob Stoddard was hiding in the bedroom, not wanting to be seen by Mac.

"What do you want?" Mark asked. He continued, "You shouldn't be here."

"I have a warrant that allows me to collect evidence of a car stereo that a mutual friend says you took." Mac looked confused as he stood near the bar.

"What false report, you got nothing on me," Mark said then stepped back and showed Mac his gun.

Mac took his gun out of his holster then ducked as Mark fired some shots. Mac then fired some more shots then ducked again.

"You are not making this very easy, you know that." Mac looked at his cellphone and it had no signal.

Mac fired some shots then Jacob fired some more from the bedroom then after a few moments the front door quietly swung open. Mac saw a detective show his badge with his left hand while holding his gun in his right.

"NYPD!" Detective Rivers said as he kneeled near Mac then fired some shots. He looked at Mac, "I was supposed to meet a friend and happened to be nearby. I also called for back up. Detective Mitch Rivers." He fired some more shots.

"I'm only here on a case, Detective Mac Taylor."

Jacob fired some more shots then hid behind the wall while Mark fired some more shots then hunkered down. Mac peered around the bar to where he could see the bedroom and saw Jacob in the doorway firing his weapon. Jacob didn't notice Mac. Mac then saw a desk and fired more shots as he ran towards it and hid behind it. Shots continued to ring out then Mac saw Mitch hunker down and ask where back up was on his walkie talkie.

Mark stood up right as Mac did and Mac got hit in the shoulder and he sat back in pain. Mac crouched down while Rivers and the other two shooters kept shooting. Mac checked his cellphone and still had no signal.

Mac sat up on his knees then fired more shots, one of which killed Mark. Under a volley of fire from Mitch, Mac made it to the bar and hunkered down.

"Where the hell is back up?" Mac asked in pain. He felt very angry and wasn't going to allow Stella or Don to investigate his and Rivers' murders.

"I don't know." Mitch got up then fired shots just as Jacob fired his gun several times.

Mac watched Mitch fall to the ground as blood ran down his chest then Mac realized he was low on ammunition and he heard footsteps. He remained crouched as he ran out of the apartment then found a dumpster.

After a few minutes, he heard a voice closer to his location behind the dumpster. Mac got his gun ready in case he needed to fire his weapon, but the pain made him pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac woke up to the sound of a voice that was near his dumpster.

"Where is that damn cop? Dammit," Jacob said then saw someone waving to him to follow them and he left the dumpster.

After a few minutes Mac heard the sound of gunfire that sounded like it was away from him. He then started to move groggily. A moment later he heard ringing but couldn't be sure if it was his ears or his cell phone. Then he passed out again from the pain.

**Meanwhile-**

Stella arrived at the building where the shootout took place.

"Heard from Mac yet?" Don asked as he walked up.

"No, it goes to voice mail, his truck is here, and this isn't like him to just disappear like this. I'm worried. What do we have?"

"This body is Detective Rivers who was involved in a shoot out apparently and I think he had someone helping him because there are casings in some places over there and blood." Don pointed out the casings that Sheldon was processing as well as blood.

"Maybe that person was Mac? I don't understand. A police officer involved in a shoot out and no one responds?"

"Pretty much, yeah. The dispatch and radio calls are going over to the lab as we speak," Don said irritated.

"What about this guy?" Stella asked as they walked over to the dead man.

"The arriving officers said there was an anonymous call made and when they arrived, one of them gave chase to someone running from the scene but lost him. The other officer noticed nobody here but these guys," Don said as he pointed to the bodies, one of which was just out of view.

"This doesn't make any sense," Stella said as she checked her cell. "I have no signal."

"I've heard some cellphones do lose a signal in some places in these apartments. I don't have signal either right now. If Mac is at home, watching TV, I will arrest him." Stella laughed as did Don.

Adam checked for evidence while he carried the case with him, then he heard a noise. He pinged Mac's cell then followed it to a dumpster.

"Oh, no," Adam quietly said to himself as he got worried. He backed away and called Stella, "Stella, I was able to trace Mac's cell and the signal is coming from the dumpster. I also heard ringing a few moments ago, too, and it rang four times."

After a few minutes Stella and Don walked to the dumpster, once they left the primary crime scene. "Where is it?" Stella asked as she and Don pulled out their guns.

"The first dumpster, closer to us," Adam said. "I tried calling the cell phone and it rings but no answer. There is my stepladder."

Stella put the stepladder in front of the dumpster then climbed it. Don got ready to lift the lid.

"Ready?" Stella asked.

"Yeah."

Don lifted up the lid, then Stella pointed the gun towards the inside of the dumpster, then she gasped.

"It's Mac! He's bleeding, get a bus."

"I need a bus now, don't take two hours, NOW!" Don gave the location where the bus was needed.

"Adam, get your gloves on and get in here!" Once the lid leaned on the wall, Stella got down to put her gloves on. "That explains where he has been."

"I guess I won't be arresting him," Don smirked.

Adam put his gloves on, then went in the dumpster. "Here is his case but Mac's gun isn't in his holster. Did we find it?"

"No. Might be in there, you will have to search for it after we get him out."

Mac's eyes opened a bit, and he noticed a bearded guy with a black jacket on, then felt he was being moved, causing pain in his shoulder. He was too tired to fight whatever he thought was going on, then after a few moments he saw a face then felt a hand go into his pocket but was too disoriented say anything. He saw the same person still with him in the ambulance who held his hand.

"Got Mac's gun and a walkie talkie," Adam said as he put the two items in two envelopes and got out of the dumpster.

The team found out that Mac had been found and was on the way to the hospital and they finished processing the scene a few hours later.

**At the lab-**

Lindsay processed the bullets, Sheldon processed the detective's clothes as well as the gunmen's, while Danny looked over the fingerprints and blood evidence. Adam was at the A/V lab checking on Mitch's phone to see who made the calls to him and did background checks on those who called him, then printed out the reports. He processed the walkie talkie for fingerprints which came back to being Mitch's and Mac's. He started on the first radio call then realized he didn't have the information for when Mitch was first called to the scene, so Adam continued to listen to the calls. A few minutes later Stella called Adam.

"Ross. Hi Stella, how is Mac? Oh, he's still in surgery? I'm checking out Rivers' phone and looking up who called him and have already printed out the report about who made the call but it only lasted a few seconds. I am still checking out the calls, it will be a while. Bye."

**Meanwhile at the hospital-**

Don got some coffee for Stella and himself. Stella got off the phone with Adam and Don walked in.

"Thanks." Stella took the coffee.

"I'm glad we found Mac and I really want to know what happened." Don gritted his teeth a bit.

"So am I. I remember a few years ago, Mac sat next to me when we were waiting for word on your condition after the apartment got bombed. I wonder what Mac was doing there? What took them so long to respond?" Stella noticed Don's silence after a few moments. "What's wrong, Don?"

"I heard there was some misunderstanding with the street name. I really don't think the misunderstanding was an accident."

"What?"

Don shifted in his chair then the doctor came in.

"Are you here for Detective Taylor?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Stella and Don got up and replied.

"He's out of surgery but since he is heavily sedated, he may not know what is going on," the doctor said.

"Can I be with him?" Stella asked.

"Sure." The doctor nodded.

"I'll take the stuff to the lab," Don said then left.

Stella walked in the room where Mac was asleep. Mac had tubes in his nose and an IV his hand. She sat next to him and watched him while she wondered what Don had meant and what Mac had gone through then she fell asleep. Don dropped off Mac's possessions as well as his gun then went to get some financial information on the victims.

**That afternoon-**

Danny, Lindsay, and Don went to Mitch's home to search for any information on who might have wanted to hurt him, and to process his apartment. Stella, Adam, and Sheldon processed Mark Maybin's apartment and brought back items that would help with their investigation. At the hospital, Mac had been awake for a few hours and just finished talking to IAB with his PBA rep present.

**That night, 7pm-**

Stella walked in the hospital room and was glad to see Mac awake.

"Hi. You are a sight for sore eyes." Mac smiled.

"So are you."

"So how long have I been in here?" Mac dreaded asking.

"You have been here the last 12 hours."

"Was I kidnapped?"

"Why?" Stella asked.

"I wasn't sure that you could ever find me and I just seem to vividly remember some bearded guy lifting me up."

Stella laughed a bit. "No, Mac. Adam pinged your cell and notified me."

"So, what's going on with the robbery case?"

"DA is going to charge Marguerite Philips with attempted robbery but doesn't feel there will be enough evidence for assault on a police officer. But I hear she will plead out. Do you want to talk about last night?"

"Yeah. I just finished talking to IAB a few hours ago." Don then walked in.

"Mac, you're awake."

"Yeah. Been awake the last few hours but wasn't sure how I got here."

"What were you doing there?" Stella asked.

"I went to proceed with a search warrant on the false report case but Mark didn't want me to do it. I didn't think I'd need back up, bad idea." Mac said.

"What time did you get there?" Don asked.

"10am," Mac looked at Don who wrote notes.

"So, how long until the shootout happened?" Stella asked.

"Maybe five minutes." Mac rubbed his forehead.

"How long until the detective showed up?" she asked.

"A couple of minutes and he told me he went on the horn to back up before he showed up, " Mac squinted.

"Do you remember how many there were?" Don asked.

"At first I thought Mark was alone but once the shoot out started and Rivers came in, I could hear another gunman shooting from the bedroom. When I ducked down to reload, I peered over the side of the bar and saw the second gunman. I did kill Mark and the unknown gunman killed Rivers."

"I got your information from the sketch artist and was able to look through the mug shots and I came up with several pictures that closely resemble the man. "Was it this guy?" Don showed him the picture. Mac shook his head then they continued to show him pictures until he identified the second man. "Jacob Stoddard. Do you remember anything else?"

"Yeah. I kept wondering what was taking back up so long. I remember Rivers going on the radio a few times but I couldn't really hear the transmission, I knelt next to the bar where Rivers was then Rivers went down."

Don asked. "What did you do next?"

"I went to his radio then grabbed it and started to speak but heard footsteps and decided to hide since I didn't have that many bullets."

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Into a dumpster and I did hear a voice a few minutes later." Mac sighed.

"What did he say?" Stella asked.

"Just upset that there was another cop then silence for a few minutes and gunshots," Mac said as he felt tired.

"That all?" Don asked.

"I'm not sure how much time went by, I remember waking up to a bearded guy picking me up but I had no idea what was going on."

A few minutes later the nurse came in and told them they had to leave and they left.

**Two days later at the lab-**

Adam was still working on the police calls then noticed a call that didn't seem to get answered. Stella approached and sat next to him.

"Hey. How are we doing?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, Stella. I mean it doesn't seem like the officers were doing a very good job in understanding street names. Oh, has Mac ever sounded scared to you?"

Stella laughed a bit, "Adam, Mac is a former Marine. He's never scared."

"I would think being in a situation like he was in, he'd be a tad scared. I don't care of he was in the Marines or not, I'd be terrified."

Stella's cellphone rang as she got up and walked away, "Bonesera. Yeah? Oh, I see. Any information on the bullet we pulled out of Mac? Okay, I'll see you in a bit. Bye." Stella turned towards the elevators and saw someone she didn't really want to see. "Great."


	6. Breakthrough

"Chief."

"Detective. How is Taylor?"

"He'll be okay. He will be going home in a few days."

"I understand he talked to IAB. How is the investigation going?"

"Well, we got lots of unanswered questions and we are having a meeting right now in the conference room."

"Mind if I join?"

"Sure." Lindsay, Don, Danny, Sheldon, and Sid were already in the conference room and were waiting for Stella and Adam. Stella joined with Sinclair while they waited for Adam. They noticed he was still at the A/V lab, just sitting there. They waited a few minutes then wondered what he was doing.

"What is he doing?" Danny asked.

"He's just sitting there?" Sheldon asked.

Don walked over to the doorway then yelled, "Adam!" Adam snapped out of his daydream then got his stuff and went over to the conference room.

"Slacking off there, buddy?" Danny asked slyly.

"No, just thinking," Adam said as they noticed he was quite reserved.

"Sid, what did you find?" Stella asked as she stood near the TV screen.

"Mitch Rivers died from two shots to the chest, killing him instantly. Nothing to help lead us to the killer," He showed them a picture of Mark Maybin, "Mark Maybin was also shot twice. Based on Sheldon's on-scene evaluation of liver temperature, and my assessment, I would have to say Mr. Maybin died first, followed by Detective Rivers," Sid said as he looked at Lindsay.

"We searched Mark's house, he had some corresponding e-mails on his computer with Mitch Rivers and they were supposed to meet there. Mark has priors for assault and harassment of a gay man but he was under investigation for filing a false robbery report. Guess who the investigating detective was in this case," Lindsay said.

"Mac?" Danny asked as he sat forward.

"Yep. There was a search warrant the other day, but we found the radio that was said to have been stolen by a mutual friend. It does appear that Mar specifically asked for Detective Rivers since they knew each other from high school, but the catch is Mark has posted anti-gay remarks online before. Some other officers in Rivers' precinct were uncomfortable working with him and it seems he had some problems with some of them who didn't want to work with him. I did talk to his friends and they told me who those were who didn't like him and two of them were on duty that night. The friends suggested to Mitch to file a complaint but he didn't want to since he just didn't want to make it a big deal out of it," Lindsay said.

"Sheldon?" Stella asked.

"Well, the bullets pulled from Mitch were from a .45 and the shell casings have Mark's fingerprints on them. The shell casings in the bedroom had Mark's fingerprints on them as well as the casings near the bar. We did get finger prints in the bedroom and they belong to a Jacob Stoddard and there is an issue alert for him. The gun that was used wasn't found at the scene and the three guns used belonging to Mark, Mac, and Mitch have been accounted for. The bullet pulled out of Mac was from Mark's gun and since Sid says that Mark died first, it seems that Jacob killed Mitch and Mac killed Mark. There were no traces found on the clothes of Mac, Mark, and Mitch." Sheldon looked at Danny.

"Well, friends of Mark say that he really didn't like gays and were surprised he was asking a gay detective for help. He also seems to have a bad temper. Also the walkie that Adam processed did belong to Mitch and Mac had handled it," Danny then looked at Adam.

Adam looked at Don with a bit of worry knowing that he would have to play the tapes. "Adam, just say it. I know what you are thinking and just say it," Don told him.

"Well, uh... I don't mean any disrespect but um... you see, either the cops who were responding forgot how to get to the scene or they just didn't want to help Rivers because of his sexuality."

"Adam, that is quite a bold statement," Danny said.

"There are some officers who hated him because they knew he was gay. What Adam is saying has some validity to it," Don said.

"Can you play the tape?" Stella asked.

"Before you play the tape, why couldn't Mac use his cellphone?" Sinclair asked.

"There was no signal on his cell. I tried calling him and I did get ringing but it went to voice mail and I heard that in some apartments the signal just drops," Don explained.

"I went back to the crime scene with Mac's cell and there was no signal to call in that place and you had to go outside," Danny said.

"Yeah. I also think that Mac might need to watch his back a bit, since the suspect is out there," Adam said nervously. Stella sighed. "This is the first call to dispatch at a little after 10am."

They listened to the first call by Mitch Rivers, "Dispatch, this is Detective Rivers, I am in an apartment building and shots have been fired." You could hear the gunfire on the tape when he gave out the address, "I am at 22 Vandam Street, I will get back to you when I have more information."

"Mac said that when the detective arrived, he happened to be nearby and had already called it in," Don explained.

They continued listening to the tapes.

Kristen Ball, the NYPD dispatcher, replied, "Attention units in the vicinity of 22 Vandam Street, we have shots fired and officer needs help. He is at 22 Vandam Street, please respond."

Robert Diggs answered by giving his unit number and adding, "10-4 dispatch, I'm on my way."

Randy Anders also gave his unit number and responded to the call by saying, "Dispatch I am unable to assist at the moment since I am doing a welfare check."

"That welfare check is legit. The homeowner had just gotten home when Officer Anders arrived and she figured that no one would really notice or care. The elderly lady was visiting her daughter for a few days," Don said.

"The next call is about five minutes later at 10:05am and Rivers knows Mac is already there."

"Dispatch, where is my back up? Detective Taylor and I need assistance." The sound of gunfire continued in the background. "I am still at 22 Vandam Street and I don't know how much longer I and the detective can hold out!" The fear in his voice was obvious.

"I don't like this at all," Sinclair said.

Kristen called the unit who was supposed to respond. "What is your location? The detective needs help."

"You called me to 22 Bandam Street and there is no shooting." Everyone in the room groaned.

"Negative. I said 22 Vandam Street, V as in Victor," Kristen told him.

"Oh, Vandam Street with a V. I'm on my way," Robert said. Randy then responded, "My welfare check is complete, I'm on my way."

"I did double check and there is no Bandam Street," Adam said. "Now, there was a call started but it was never finished and I did recognize the voice."

"Dispatch! Where is the-." Mac sounded like he was in pain and angry then after a few moments you could hear the footsteps approach then the call was never finished.

"They got him?" Sheldon asked confused.

"No. I don't think so since there was no blood trail leading to the dumpster," Stella said.

"Maybe he tied up his wound really well and didn't leave a trail," Sheldon inquired.

"Mac did take Mitch's walkie talkie since it was on his belt when we found him. That's the end of the tapes," Adam said.

**A week later-**

Even though Mac was already at work, he was very nervous because of Jacob still being out there and wondering if Jacob knew who he was. He remembered when Shane Casey was out in New York and it seemed the department didn't feel he was much of a threat even after he had tied up his lawyer. Mac was in his office when Stella walked in.

"Mac, Teresa is going to plead out and will plead to assault on an officer."

"No jail time?"

"Two years. 100 hours of community service."

Mac sighed annoyed, "I would like it if she was there longer."

"Lindsay and Danny won't be happy."

"Well, they will just have to deal with it. I'm sure suspects plead to no jail time often."

"I know. Danny was just really upset about the idea that she might not have any time to spend."

"So, you going on your date tonight?" Mac asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Mac noticed she was very nervous.

"Do you know where he's taking you?"

"No, he wants it to be a surprise. See you in two days."

"Have fun." Stella waved as she left his office going to the elevator.

Danny and Lindsay both walked into Mac's office.

"Anything yet on IAB?" Danny asked.

"Just that they closed the investigation saying it was a good shoot. I don't think they can do anything to Officer Diggs since Rivers never filed a complaint and can't testify now, even though Officer Diggs was doing a terrible job responding. Did you hear about Teresa?" Mac asked.

"I don't think they will do anything either but I hear from Flack that some on the force are not looking at Officer Diggs very highly. At least Teresa admits to it, don't like that she gets two years and 100 hours of community service," Lindsay said.

"We're going home. Night," Danny said as he took Lindsay's hand and left for the elevator.

**Meanwhile at Brendon's apartment-**

"Hi Stella, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Stella smiled as she was let in.

"Dinner is already ready, you are right on time." He smiled at her.

"Good. I'm hungry." She had a bad feeling about something but she didn't know what it was and didn't show her nervousness.

**Two hours later-**

Stella walked into her apartment, dazed and upset about her night with Brendon. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she set her purse on the table. She slowly took off her dress, but left it on the floor where it fell. She crawled into bed but didn't really feel sleepy. As she thought over the night, the tears started again, and she cried herself to sleep.


	7. Friends

**Two days later at a coffee shop-**

Adam finally got the guts to call Bethany and she told him she would meet him in an hour. He waited for her but wondered if she would even show up but she did and they stood in line for coffee.

"Hi. I wasn't sure you were going to show up," Bethany said teasingly.

Adam laughed a bit and said, "Yeah. I wasn't sure you were going to show either." They got their coffee and sat at a table.

"So, the guy who picked you up, I have run into him in the past."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I got arrested when he was a beat cop. By the way, is he okay? I heard about the shoot out."

"Yeah. He's fine, he had to be in the hospital for a few days but he's back at work."

"That's good."

They talked for a while then she had to go to work and Adam went home.

**At the lab-**

Stella worked in her office while Mac, Danny, and Sheldon were at a crime scene; Lindsay looked over reports Adam had written for her case; and Adam had the day off. After Stella finished the paperwork she went to process some evidence from another case then wrote out the report and put it on Mac's desk.

A few hours later, Danny and Sheldon came back to process the evidence when they saw Stella walk out of Mac's office.

"Stella, I have to warn you, Mac is in a bad mood," Danny said as he walked to process the evidence.

"He is?"

"Yes," Sheldon said as he heard the conversation.

"When did this happen?" Stella asked.

"This morning, I guess," Sheldon said as he left to go see Sid about the body that he, Danny, and Mac had processed.

A while later Mac arrived and processed the gun that was found at the crime scene then wrote out his report then Stella approached from the A/V lab when she saw him.

"Mac, here is the report I finished."

"Thanks. Any idea why Adam didn't finish the report the way he knows he should?" Mac sounded annoyed as he sat back in his chair and put his leg on the desk.

"Let me see." Stella was handed the report. "What's wrong with it?"

"Everything! He didn't finish it and didn't check these boxes."

"Mac, he doesn't even have to do that. You have to do that." Stella looked at him confused and gave him the paper back.

"I guess he did fine." Mac didn't notice Stella was very quiet.

"Here is the report for the ballistics test. I heard that Jacob Stoddard was seen but the police weren't able to get him."

Mac sighed while he read it.

"Just feels like Shane Casey all over again. Someone sees him and he disappears or he escapes from custody. This report of yours is good." Mac's cell rang and he picked it up. Stella's cell also rang and she picked hers up.

They both hung up. "I guess we are going to a crime scene," Stella said quietly.

"Yeah." They left for the elevator after they got their cases.

While they were at the scene, Mac noticed Stella really wasn't herself and since he had told her how he felt about Stoddard, he didn't feel he was in a bad mood anymore, when Sheldon showed up.

Several hours later they went back to the lab to process the evidence; Stella went to the A/V lab to look over photos of the deceased. She looked at pictures of the him with his girlfriend and she just sat and looked at the picture then Mac sat next to her.

"Stella. Stella." Mac waved his hand in front of her face.

Stella got out of her day dream. "Oh, how long have you been here?" she asked quietly.

"A few minutes." Mac noticed the way she was looking at the loving picture of the boyfriend and girlfriend hugging while she looked sad. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She told him what she was thinking then they look over the pictures together. A half hour later they went to their respective homes.

**Two days later-**

Mac noticed a change in Stella but didn't know when he should talk to her about what was bothering her. He decided to talk to her but when he went to find her in the lab, he remembered her shift had ended an hour earlier and went home.

Once Stella got home, she changed into her casual clothes, sat on the couch, and watched TV. After a few minutes she laid her head back and closed her eyes, then nodded off.

A while later she heard knocking on her door then got up and looked in the peephole. She was surprised to see who it was and undid the chain lock and opened the door.

"Mac?"

"Hi. I came here to bring you dinner." He had take out from a Chinese restaurant. He was let in and Stella closed the door.

"Sounds good." Stella and Mac walked over to the kitchen table and he put the food down. She went to get some plates and silverware.

She then put them on the table then went to get soda from her refrigerator for herself and to pour Mac some coffee. They sat down and ate. He watched her eat, picking at his food. She didn't look at him much or even ask why he suddenly decided to come over without even calling her, which he usually did.

"How do you like it?" Mac asked.

"Good. I guess I was more hungry than I thought I was." She laughed a little.

"I'm glad you liked it." Mac got more coffee then once they finished with dinner, they cleaned up the dishes.

Mac sat on the love seat as Stella slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What time did you leave the office?" She didn't look at him but Mac looked at her.

"Two hours ago. Did you get any sleep?"

Stella laughed, "Yeah. How about you?"

"Yeah. But you look like you haven't gotten much sleep lately. We know how we act when we are upset and we both have known each other a long time. You can tell me anything." Mac continued to look at her as she leaned forward and sighed.

"There is nothing wrong," she said as she looked away from him. Mac got up and sat next to her then she put her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her back. "It's over," she said sadly as she started to stifle her tears.

"I'm sorry, Stella."

They sat back and she put her arm around his neck as she buried her face on his shoulder.

"I guess I just can't ever trust guys to be in my apartment." She stifled tears. "He felt I was being selfish and I had already told him about what happened with Frankie."

"I know." Mac rubbed her hair and kissed her head.

Mac comforted Stella and she cried on his shoulder.


End file.
